Tekken: Order of the Thousand Suns
by Rellis1997
Summary: This story takes place after Tekken 6. Please read and review and most of all ENJOY! XD


A/N: This is going to be my first and longest Tekken Fanfic ever. Prepare for a long list of chapters filled with action, romance, Angst, and most of all Awesomeness! Without further due.

I DON'T OWN TEKKEN.

**Here's Chapter One**

Jin woke up in a haze, his head was on fire and he never felt this weak a day in his life. "Ugh" Jin groaned. He looked around and noticed that the was a tube linked to his arm.

"A tube? "Jin said as he looked up to see a Heart rate monitor. He just about to close is eye again until he thought about his brand.

"Is this thing gone yet, it better be." Jin said beginning to stare down his arm. There it was, the true reason why he killed Arazel still lie there as if mocking him. He stared at it in silence. Not knowing what to do.

"Why the hell are you still here…. Why won't you leave…?" Jin said trying not to hold back tears. Yes even Jin Kazama was trying to hold back tears. He slumped his head, not knowing what to do. Full of rage he had to some way let it out.

"DAMMIT! " Jin yelled. One tear fell down his face. After years without shedding not a single tear. He heard footsteps coming in to his room he knew who it was before the person even walk through the door.

"Nina..." Jin said as she walks through the door. She looked the same as always. Casual women's Business attire. She walked in and put a hand on her hips and looked rather satisfied.

"Well well, look who's awake. Nina said siting on the heater next to the window.

"I see that your attempt to stop the Devil has failed. What a shame…" Nina said staring at him looking disappointed.

"Not everything goes as planned I learned that much". Jin said

"How long was I out, for about a day or two? Jin asked

"More like 2 months, everyone thought you were dead." Nina said.

"2 months? What happened in all that time, did the world rejoice my so called "Death" with Champagne and Fireworks" Jin asked with a slight grin.

"No, not like that. Everyone was relieved the most because the war was over and I worked while you were gone to try to undo the damage we did." Nina said

Then Nina took out at Package from her hand bag. It was labeled

**Mishima Zaibatsu News Package**

"Read it." Nina said, throwing the package onto the bed in his lap. Jin opened the package and began reading the news article.

**Headline: The war is over…**

**The Mishima Zaibatsu have officially ended the deadly war.**

**Due to the death of the MZ"s CEO Jin Kazama.**

**It's also known that the MZ has also demilitarized and now even giving relief efforts all across the world.**

**The very heavy tension between the world and MZ is slowly dying down.**

**Also a man named Lars Alexadersson claimed that Mr. Kazama saved the world from a Dangerous being known as Arazel.**

**Little is known about this being, but ancient myths state that this monster was known to bring a coming apocalypse.**

**Nevertheless, the MZ also gave back controlled compounds and other token over areas back to their original owners.**

**So for now the people can sleep well for one knowing that the world war is finally ended but the emotional toll will stick to us all.**

**But, at least the Mishima Zaibatsu are trying to undo the sins they committed that we can guarantee**

**-World News**

"I see, so the world doesn't hate me so bad that it wants to send death threats in my mail box, that's a huge save in paper" Jin said looking back over the article.

"Yep, so what do we do now just... sit and stare at reports? Nina asked.

Than just as soon as she stopped talking Jin instantly thought of an idea. It hit him like a metal baseball bat at full force.

"Nina, call the limo I have an idea." Jin said in a serious tone.

"The limo? You can't possibly get out the hospital the doctors won't let you go" Nina said in response

"Don't worry, I got this handled" Jin said. Then, Jin got up from his bed kinda wobbly due to his time in bed a lot. He clenched his fist and surges of electricity went around his whole body and just like that he was healed and ready to go.

"Well that took care of that I see" Nina said with a slight smile.

"Yeah, also bring me some new clothes. This hospital garbage is tacky as hell." Jin said staring at his polka dot shirt and pants.

"Sure why not" Nina said

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**In the limo**

Jin got in to the limo desperately dodging people and saying nothing. He even snuck to the back to get a better distance from people. He knew that if the people found out he was alive there is destined to be an angry mob waiting for him. Nina got in the limo right after him. He looked around and saw that the limo was always the same like always.

"So can you tell me what this idea you have?" Nina asked Jin as she finally got settled in the limo.

"Nina, I want everything about Arazel and myths surrounding him on my desk by the time we get there" Jin said.

"That can be arranged, what for?" Nina said

"I just remembered an old legend staring that the heart of Arazel gives and takes Devil gene" Jin said

"If we find that orb, it can maybe suck the devil gene out of me." Jin said

"Are you serious?" Nina said shocked

"As a heart attack." Jin said sternly

"Were do think the orb is?" Nina asked

"When, I took Arazel out I couldn't get the orb but I'm sure Zafina has it. I'm positive about that." Jin said

"Well then, you ready for another adventure Jinny-boy" Nina said jokingly

"Tssk, I was born ready Nina I thought you known that." Jin said smirking

**AT THE MISHIMA ZAIBATSU**

Jin walked into his office. Everything was just like he left it before he went to stop Arazel. He walked over to his chair, sat down and looked at the table. The file regarding Arazel was there just like he requested. Jin grabbed the file and opened it up and looked in. It was everything the MZ knew about Arazel. He went to the section marked: Myths and Legends. He scanned the pages. Then he immediately spotted what he was looking for.

"There it is, it's time to head to Zafina now" Jin said to himself. Just then, Nina walked in.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Nina asked.

"Yes I did, but I'm going to need a partner. I don't know why I just feel like I do." Jin said

"I never known you're the type of person to have a partner with thing like this" Nina said surprised

Nina turned around and started up the motion based projector. She strolled through the picture list and kept strolling.

"Stop" Jin said noticing a person.

"Ling Xiaoyu?" Nina asked

"Yes, she's the only person I know to trust in the situation" Jin said

"If you insist, we'll send contact tomorrow. In the meantime, pull out your fighting gloves. Get ready for a new adventure." Nina said with a sigh.

Jin looked back at the tournament photo of Xiaoyu.

"Sorry I have to drag you into this. You're the only one I can trust at the point in time.

**End of Chapter**

**Be on the lookout for Chapter 2**


End file.
